If You Saw Through My Eyes
by jn.v13
Summary: Leah & Sam are in love. Then the Cold Ones appear and Sam finds himself exploding into a werewolf! The wedding goes as planned...until he imprints of the Maid of Honor! Story through the eyes of Leah, Sam, and Emily. First Twilight Fanfiction. Enjoy! :D
1. Leah: Floating

**A/N: This is the fanfiction I've been dying to write after BD. It's going to be sad...I'm warning you now... :(**

**Leah**

I am absolutely in love with Sam Uley.

He is the best guy I have ever met...and today is the best day I have ever had.

He told me to meet him today, and I did. I was a little nervous because he had told me that he had something important to tell me.

"Leah," he had said on the telephone that afternoon, "Will you come by the river in a few hours? I have something I want to tell you. Something _special_. It's...it's important to me that you come."

"Uh, sure Sam," I said.

"Good," he said, and then paused. Before hanging up, he added, "I love you, Leah."

"I love you too, Sam." And then there was nothing but the dial tone. I sighed a satisfied sigh. How did I get so lucky?

Sam and I had known each other for ages--literally. We knew each other for years, and we were very close friends. Then, one day, he asked me to be his girlfriend.

I've been on Cloud Nine every since. It's like I'm floating, I swear. Mom said I have to bring myself back to Earth...She said it's not good to let my whole life revolve around one guy.

I asked her why not.

She sighed and looked at me sadly. "When he's gone, it's going to hurt...a lot."

I looked at her like she was crazy. Sam wasn't going to leave.

I loved him. He loved me. That was all that mattered.

Fussing with my hair, I finally resolved to leave it down. I shrugged into my favorite jeans and practically flew to our meeting place.

I had always been a fast runner. Coaches were always trying to recruit me onto the track team or get me to tryout for cross-country. I always turned them down. Running was something I like to do, just because of the way it felt--the speed was incredible...it felt like my feet weren't even touching the ground. I loved the sensation.

On my way to the door, I slammed into my pesky little brother.

Seth.

He gave me a wicked grin.

"Going to see Sam, aren't you?"

I scowled at him and stuck out my tongue, racing out of the house.

Sam was already there, waiting for me. I smiled and he smiled back.

The large boulder by the river had always been our spot. It was where Sam had first asked me out, where he had first kissed me, where we had first...

"Leah!" he called, looking excited to see me.

My heart thudded in my chest and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. It was like this every time I saw him. I felt completely helpless, and completely happy at the same time. I quickly became putty after he simply turned his gaze to me, spoke my name, flashed me a heart-stopping smile...maybe my mom was right...maybe I was just too much in love.

"Hi, Sam," I said, plopping down next to him on the large, gray rock.

We just sat there for awhile, gazing ahead and tossing small, smooth stones into the river. Sam picked up a flat, blue rock, and managed to skip one all the way across.

Then he looked at me, and however hard I tried, I couldn't look away.

It took awhile before I realized what he was doing. I didn't notice until pulled me back to reality with his voice.

"Leah Clearwater," he began, and I gasped when I saw him on one knee, "I love you more than anything. Please...Will you marry me?"

He gazed at me with those eyes...and I was breathless. "I...I..." I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak.

Finally, I managed to utter a weak, "Yes."

And then I was in his arms, like so many times before, his lips against mine, moving so energetically. He must have been very happy about my response. He had wrapped himself around me, and I felt like I was melting.

Literally.

"Sam!" I exclaimed, putting my hand to his forehead, "You're _burning_!"

I pulled away and he sighed. I almost launched myself back into his arms, but decided against it.

"You should get home right away," I said, becoming very concerned. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I could tell he didn't want to go.

"I don't _feel_ sick," he said.

"Don't pretend to be a masochist, Sam, you're fever is rising..." I looked at him with sad eyes, then kissed him one more time.

"See a doctor, OK?" I insisted, taking one of his hands in mine. He nodded.

"Leah, I love you," he said as I walked away. I knew he meant it.

"I love you too, Sam." I replied, looking back at him as I started up the trail. He was still sitting in the same spot, watching me as I left. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I promised. And then I was gone.

I think I skipped all the way home. There was a ring on my finger, and I was happy about it.

After all these years, he finally proposed!

I felt so jubilant, I didn't even mind so much when Seth made those disgusting kissy-faces. He just gaped, though, when he eyed the gleaming rock displayed shamelessly on my left hand.

Life was at it's all-time best.

I was getting married to Sam Uley, the man I loved.

**A/N: Please Review and/or tell me what you think! I've got the second chapter ready to go, so I'll update soon! :)**


	2. Sam: Heat Stroke

**A/N: No one read the first chapter after I posted it, but I'm going to update anyways. A lot of people are posting stuff nowadays, and I figure, no one's gonna read it if it gets stuck on the second page. Now it's Sam's POV. **

**:) Happy Reading!**

**Sam**

In this world, there is only one girl for me. And I knew it the moment I saw her.

I had to admit that she was beautiful, but that's not why I fell in love with her. It was her eyes.

If you look at Leah's eyes, you see the stormy gray that they are. But if you look at them, I mean really _look_, and let yourself fall into them, you see there's something in there that makes her the person I love. There's _something_ there--raging and fierce and unbelievably strong--it leaves me speechless. I get weak in the knees just looking at her. And yet, I never want to stop.

The first time I met Leah was at a party. One of the more popular kids at our school was throwing it. It was supposed to be the biggest thing in La Push. Everyone was going. Or so I was told.

After being dragged along by my friends, I immediately regretted it. They all disappeared into the crowd, meeting up with people they knew, going off to do whatever it was they were doing. I just stood there, feeling pathetic.

I didn't recognize anyone.

And that's when I saw her. She looked a bit flustered, as if she really didn't want to be there either. She was just looking around, searching the sea of people for a familiar face--but she found no one. Biting her lip in a way I somehow found attractive, her eyes continued to wander. At last, they fell on me.

I was still young at the time, but I knew this was _something_ when I felt it.

Instantly, my fears and all those horrible feelings of dread melted away, and my feet found themselves moving towards her. I didn't know what I was saying until the words flew out of my mouth.

"Care to dance?" I said.

"Sure," she said, immediately, a smile spreading across her face. I felt one forming on my face as well as I took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

And we stayed like that for awhile. Just looking at each other and saying nothing, swaying to the music in a way that made me feel peaceful and good inside.

From that moment on, things changed forever. For the best, I believe I can say. We went from complete strangers to best friends to two people who were hopelessly in love with each other. And now we were getting married.

"See a doctor, OK?" she said, holding my hand. I nodded, not taking my gaze off of her, even as she drifted further and further away. Even when she disappeared from my sight completely, my eyes still lingered on the end of the trail.

Eventually, I took off. Thoughts of her filling my mind...thoughts only of her.

And then I ran into Old Quil. He yelped in surprise.

"Sam..." he said, looking at me in a strange way, "You're burning! Let's go in here before you give me a heat stroke!" Burning? He had said the same thing Leah had said, but I didn't feel any different. I don't think I was running a fever...Everything felt the same to me...I felt normal...

But then Old Quil stuck a thermometer in my mouth...

A Hundred and Nine Degrees?!

And I don't remember much after that. There was a bunch of stuff afterwards...stories of werewolves and Cold Ones and imprints...my head was spinning and swirling and I felt ready to explode.

Explode.

I felt my body shiver and shake until I looked down on my hands and saw that I was vibrating. Old Quil backed off and muttered something about Cold Ones. And in that instant, I bursted out of my clothes and everything changed completely.

I wasn't me. I mean, I wasn't _human_. I blinked back hard and found that everything had become _sharper_. I saw things in a way I hadn't seen them before. And all of that _noise_. I reached to cover my ears with my hands, and found that they weren't hands.

They were _paws_.

I thought I was going insane...maybe I _was_ running a fever. That was it...surely, I had to be sick...But then Old Quil gave me a knowing look, and I finally realized what he was trying to tell me.

Everything was real.

Everything he had said, everything I was seeing, hearing, breathing. It was real.

And I was scared. What was he talking about?! It can't be real!

"IT CAN'T BE REAL!" I screamed, but it only came out as a howl. A piercing howl that cut through the night like a knife.  
I looked at Old Quil. There was only sadness in his eyes.

So I ran.

As fast as this new form would take me.

**A/N: Okay! Tell me how you like it, hate it, love it...whichever... :D**


	3. Emily: Phone Call

**Emily**

Leah called today, and she sounded very excited. Ecstatic.

"Emily! You'll never believe it!" I could practically hear her jumping up and down as she spoke.

Leah and I have always been very close. We've known each other since the day we were born, and spent a great deal of time together. We rode bikes, hunted for seashells, and begged our mothers to let us stay up late. The best of friends. Shortly after my tenth birthday, though, my dad got a job out-of-state, and we moved far away from La Push. Still, we kept it touch, and our childhood friendship remained, even after so many years.

I adjusted the phone so it rested more comfortably on my shoulder. I was cooking dinner for the family, eagerly listening to the good news as I stirred the pot of spaghetti sauce.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TO SAM ULEY!" she bellowed. The volume of her voice startled me for a second, and I had to take hold of the phone before it plummeted to the cold, hard ground.

I smiled. "I'm happy for you, Leah," I said. And I was. My cousin--my best friend--was finally getting what she'd dreamed of so long. She was finally getting married to the man she loved.

"You _have_ to come over as soon as you can, Emily!" she said, catching her breath. She stopped yelling, but her voice could not work to conceal her bubbling excitement.

"Mmm..." I looked at the calendar hanging above the phone jack. "How about the Saturday after the next?" I suggested.

"Two weeks?" She thought it over a moment. "Yeah, that would be great!"

"Okay, Leah, don't get _too _carried away before I get there..." A grin spread across my face as I imagined her looking through all those wedding catalogs she once swore she would never look at twice.

"..."

There was silence for a moment.

"I promise nothing!" she exclaimed, and hung up.

Chuckling softly to myself, I circled the date. Two weeks...

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I'm going to update again today, probably with Sam's POV. Emily isn't really playing a big role right now because she hasn't met Sam, yet, so we're hearing very little from her for now. :) Thanks for Reading! :D**


	4. Sam: Ice Cold

**A/N: I should have updated a looong time ago! Sorry for the wait! :(**

**Sam:**

I kept a quick pace as a ran, not bothering to catch my breath even once. Surprisingly, it did not seem difficult in this new body. My heartbeat remained a steady _thump-thumpity-thump_, matching my rhythmic steps. Running was a natural instinct now. The only thing I found difficult was controlling the anger building up inside of me, like a dam of emotions getting ready to burst...

_Leah. What will Leah think? Look at me! I'm a monster! A freak of nature! _

_I'm a werewolf for crying out loud!_

Why? Why had this happened to me? I searched my thoughts, digging deeper and deeper until I was able to recall last night's events with more clarity.

* * *

_Old Quil looked at me with sad eyes. He began, in a hurried voice, to explain all that was happening to me. I was greatly overwhelmed with my sudden transformation, but, nonetheless, I heard._

"_Remember the legends of the Quiluete, Sam? They are all true. Everyone of them." He continued to explain in great detail--how the first Spirit Warriors came to be, how Taha Aki had taken the form of the great wolf...and then, about the Cold Ones._

"_The Cold Ones, also known as the vampires, are the shape-shifters worst enemy. They drain their victims of their blood, sometimes not fully killing them--instead, making them one of their own...The Cold Ones were said to be inhumanly beautiful, and had the voice of the angels...But," he said, looking Sam in the eye, "The wolves could certainly tell them apart from humans. Their smell was a sickly sweet scent that burned their noses...they were the enemy. They were the reason we existed--to destroy the vampires...to protect our people."_

* * *

So it was those cursed vampires' fault! _They_ were the reason I had transformed, _they _were here, in our territory. I had to destroy them. I had to kill them. _**This was their fault. They ruined my life.**_

Howling to the moon, I picked up speed. I circled La Push, seeking the scent of the one I wished to destroy. At last, its smell hit me like a boulder, crushing me under its weight.

_It was here._

In the pale moonlight, I could see its face clearly. It was, indeed, beautiful, but the fresh blood dripping from its long, spindly fingers and its crimson red eyes told me it was a monster.

_A monster that needed to die. _

Quickly, I tackled it to the ground. It seemed surprised when it saw me. It probably did not know of my kind. But its nose wrinkled in disgust as it finally caught _my_ scent.

_Good_, I thought. It didn't find me appetizing at all.

As if controlled by instinct, I tore at its stone-hard flesh...it was cold to the touch, like ice. The Thing cried out in pain, and reached out to grab my leg. Once it caught hold, it flung me against a tree. I heard something crack, but I got up almost immediately. Wincing slightly, I attacked it without hesitation.

My teeth came down on it time after time again, ripping it into tiny shreds of marble. Remembering the legends, I gathered the pieces in my mouth and threw them into an abandoned campfire.

And then I took off again. Running seemed to be the only way to clear my head, to sort things out.

I, Sam Uley, was a werewolf. A shape-shifter. And it was all because of the vampires.

My hatred for the bloodsuckers continued to grow, but my anger eventually faded, and I lay in the grass, alone, willing myself to sleep. The only remaining thoughts were of the woman I loved, my fiancée.

_Leah._

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So end of Chapter Four! I know I told you I was going to update, and I never did, but I have the next chapter written already, so I should have NO excuse not to post another chapter today...If I don't, you can all come after me with pitchforks and torches... -.-;**


	5. Leah: Missing

**A/N: Okay, pitchfork meh! -.-; I'm GUILTY! Just get it over with already!**

**-shuts eyes in anticipation of the end- I know I don't have to explain it to you guys, since we all know that it's that _time_ again, the cursed year of school we all detest for the lack of rest it leaves us with...and time to update fanfiction! :( FORGIVE ME! TT.TT  
**

* * *

**Leah:  
**

Life was good. Life was bliss. It was all I could ever want and more. And in the past tense, _was._

As soon as I ended my conversation with Emily, the phone rang again.

"Hello?" There was still an unmistakable cheeriness in my voice I couldn't fight to supress.

The recognizable, but unfamiliar voice of Old Quil answered.

"Leah?" he questioned. That was odd. Why would he need to talk to _me_ and not my mother? Mom was involved in a lot of the Council meetings and stuff.

"Yes?" The cheerfulness faltered. I began to feel more worried by the second. This had something to do with me. Or something to do with...Oh God, no...

"It's Sam, Leah," Oh no, oh no, oh no... "He's been missing since a couple of nights ago. He hasn't come back, hasn't contacted home..."

"Why?! What could have happened to him?! He can't just disappear! Someone has to do something! Someone has to-"

"Leah, please, calm down."

I had just realized that I was screaming. Shrieking.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Aterea..."

"It's okay, child. I just thought you should know...given the circumstances..."

Oh. The circumstances. He knew. They knew.

I felt myself redden at the thought. But then I quickly shook it off. Sam was missing.

_My_ Sam, my future husband, my soul mate. And I was going to find him.

"I'm going to look for him," I said, certainty ringing in my voice. "I'm going to lead a search."

And I hung up.

My Sam.

_I will find you.  
_

* * *

**A/N: Short update, especially after so long, but I felt like it needed to be done. And I needed something to distract me from my homework. You can probably tell by now that I'm a procrastinator... -.-;**


End file.
